


Obstacles of the Heart

by summerdayghost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Lists, Love Triangles, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Alfred F. Jones, am crazy for Madeline Williams. No doubt about it. I just have a few problems…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alfred's List of Problems

AMERICA'S P.O.V.

I, Alfred F. Jones, the hero, am crazy for Madeline Williams. No doubt about it. She's shy, cute, funny, sexy, and smart. She has long golden hair, violet eyes, and ivory skin. She's perfect for me. I want her to be mine. Sakura says if I love her, she makes me happy, and I would be stalking her if I didn't that I should go for it. I thinks she has been reading too much shojo, but my best friend has a point. I should go for it. I just have a few problems.

Problem #1: I'm not the only one who likes her. Ivan Braginski, Carlos Machado, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Lars the Stoner (I don't know his last name), and Gilbert Beilschmidt also like her. I know Ivan likes her because Ivan is an obsessive psychopathic commie creep and Maddie is with him all the time and Maddie is the most perfect thing on the face of the universe so why wouldn't he be obsessed by now. Ivan and I also hate each other so if he ever found out I like Maddie he would surely ask her out. Carlos, another commie, is constantly hitting her and teasing her, but she is fine with it. He is totally like an elementary school boy with a crush. Okay….I may have been being paranoid when I put Ludwig on this list, but I have a good reason! They have a lot in common and hang out a lot at his house. He also looks at her. He has to love her by now! How could he not? Lars is her best friend who is also a senior. And a druggie as his title 'the stoner' may imply. They eat lunch on the roof together almost every day. I know because I saw them! Dating is how people fall in love, and the most common form of dating is eating together. They are indirectly dating! Gilbert, Ludwig's perverted older brother, totally has a thing for her. Even if it is just physical. He is always touching and flirting with her even though he already has a girlfriend, Analiese Edelstein. That cheating jerk! Ironically I heard Analiese broke up with Antonio, the boyfriend she had before Gilbert, because he cheated on her. Well, Analiese sure knows how to pick 'em. This list is still growing. I think I saw Feliciano Vargas staring at her boobies the other day and I saw Toris Laurinaitis talking to her about class yesterday. Who just talks about class anymore? So if I want her I want her I have to stand in line. A line that people keep cutting in front of me in.

Problem #2: My father, Arthur Kirkland, hates her father, Francis Bonnefoy, with an undying passion. Lucky for me Francis hates him back. Nobody but them knows what started this fight, but everyone knows it is as old as time. Once Iggy even got a wild black bear (don't ask me how because I don't know), covered Francis in honey as he slept, put the bear in Francis's room afterward, and super glued the doors and windows shut from the outside. Man that was hard to explain to the cops without getting Iggy arrested. Another time Francis paid every single prostitute (both male and female) in the state to come to our house at the same time under Iggy's name. Iggy wasn't amused. Yet another time Iggy sold Francis's social security number to an illegal Mexican immigrant for ten cents. Francis still doesn't know about that yet. One other time Francis replaced all of Iggy's clothes with women's lingerie. Funnily enough all the lingerie were the correct size. Boy was Iggy pissed, it took an entire month for me to find his clothing for him because Iggy wouldn't leave his room (by the way they were in a thrift shop in Quebec). I have a ton of quaint little examples of their hatred just like these. The closest thing to friendly interaction these two have is when Francis flirts with Iggy just to piss him off. It is always funny to see how Iggy reacts. I think they assume that if Maddie and I have any relationship whatsoever that it is one of rivalry. The only way Iggy would ever consent of any romantic relations with Maddie would be if I conspired with him to break her heart to spite Francis because that is totally something he would do. I'm surprised he hasn't already. I wouldn't be able to do that to my Maddie. Francis would probably support us if we got together because it would piss off Iggy, he is cool like that, and he is sort of a pervert. Not that I care about their consent. They can go and Fruk themselves for all I care, but if we ever got together they would keep us apart in the long run with their rivalry.

Problem #3: We hardly know each other. There are a few reasons for this. One, being Iggy and Francis's hatred. Two, she is in all honors and grade below me (she is a freshman I'm a sophomore) so we only have the same lunch period together. Three, I'm a jock and she is a nerd. Those aren't exactly compatible high school social classes if you didn't already know from every cheesy movie ever made that involves high school. Lastly, is that her small number of friends seem to never let her out of their sight.

Problem #4: I looked in to my adoption records a little earlier with Iggy and Maddie might be my sister. We apparently were both adopted from adoption centers in the same area, are a reasonable age apart for siblings (one year), and sort of resemble each other. It is a long shot, but anything is possible in my situation. Well, that might really suck if we really are related. Any possibility I ever had of dating her goes out the window. Iggy and Francis would be probably overjoyed if we were blood relatives because we would never date, we would have some sort of connection to our past, and they would have the perfect alibi as to why they were in one another's house. Well, as I said before they can go and Fruk themselves.

I, Alfred F. Jones, the hero, need to overcome all of these obstacles if I want her to fall for me. That means that I will have to make sure no one else gets her first, put an end to Iggy and Francis's feud once and for all, get to know her better, and pray we aren't related. Being the hero I can totally do this, but I hope I don't get more complications along the way.


	2. Getting Retuned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the plan is set in action.

AMERICA'S P.O.V.

Sakura stared at me with a blank face. I had just told her my amazing plan.

Her silence was sort of confusing me so I broke it, "So…..do you like the hero's plan?"

"It is a good start, but it is a little flawed."

"Flawed! How is it flawed?"

"Well, I think you were being paranoid about the guys you said liked her."

"How? Okay…..I admit to being paranoid when I put Ludwig on the list but-"

"Are we dating?"

"No." I'm a little confused now.

Sakura looked like she was about to cry and innocently said, "But we eat lunch together every day, we have a lot in common, I help you with school, we talk, and you look at me and listen to me when I talk to you most of the time. By your standards of dating we're married with six children." Her face returned to normal. She had a point.

"Yeah but…."

"Don't confuse friendship with love. Most of the guys in this reverse-harem you set up for her are probably just friends. Sure, maybe a few really do like her, but that is beside the point. Also, if we were married I think I would be the first to know about it."

"But Feli counts he was looking at her boobs!"

"It is n-not my place to j-judge at a-all, but I don't think he really swings that way."

"But he was looking at her boobular area!

"You look at Katyusha's breasts all the time. Do you like her?"

"No….but that is different."

"How so?

"Her boobies are huge! How could I not look at them? Any other flaws?"

"How do you plan to solve Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy's fight?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I can do it."

"I only know your father because he is the school guidance counselor. I've had to go to his office several times. He has pamphlets that say 'Help! I've Been Sexually Assaulted! What Do I Do?' and 'Oh No! I Have An STD!' They both have Mr. Bonnefoy's face on them. From what I've seen their hatred is a part of who they are. If he hates him that much do you think this can even ever be fixed?"

"How do you know he has those pamphlets? If anyone hurt you in that way I swear to God I will kick-"

"I saw them on his desk. You're avoiding the question."

"I'm a hero and I can do anything! Anything else?"

"You don't know her."

"Yeah. I plan to fix that, but I already know she is a goddess."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"You've only seen her around so you haven't had the chance to see her imperfections and baggage yet."

"The hero can handle them whatever they may be."

"What if she hates Captain America and thinks he is tacky?"

"That's impossible. Everybody loves Captain America!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. What does that mean? "What if she supports communism?"

"She is not pure evil Sakura! You have to see her. No way could someone so perfect be evil. The villains are always ugly. Take Ivan as an example."

"Sometimes villains are exceptionally good looking."

"That doesn't apply here."

"What are you going to do if she is a lesbian?"

"Ummmmm….I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Anything else?"

"Why are you even doing this if you are related?"

"But we might not be."

"But you still might be."

The teacher gave us a stern look and walked over to us, "This is class time not talking time."

Since she was obviously confused I decided to clarify, "This is study hall."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Don't you know? That is code for do whatever you want time."

"No it is a time to study."

"Look around you. Sakura and I weren't the only ones talking. Everyone else in class is talking. Heck, Hercules is even sleeping. If we're supposed to study tell them." Sure enough everyone but Hercules was talking.

 

CANADA'S P.O.V.

 

Ms. Karpusi was drooling at her desk as I walked into my home economics classroom and sat down next to Ludwig, the only other person in the room. A flood of students soon followed until the classroom was full. Ms. Karpusi was still sleeping. Like mother like son I guess.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGG! The sharp sound snapped Ms. Karpusi awake. She sat for a second looking like she didn't know where she was or what was happening. After a few minutes of silence she must have remembered and stood up.

Her sleepy voice droned, "If the person next to you is absent please raise your hand in order to inform me of it," I saw that Ludwig was about to raise his hand, but I poked his cheek and he noticed me, "Okay everybody is here that is good. Today we start a new project. On Monday you will bring in a desert that you baked with a partner over the weekend. Today we pick partners." Ms. Karpusi stumbled back into her chair and returned to her slumber. I glanced over at Ludwig. I know he can bake. Gilbert published a video on YouTube of Ludwig baking a cake while wearing a pink lacy apron. I'm not sure if he knew he was being videotaped or not. There is no way in hell Ludwig knows it is on YouTube.

I tapped his shoulder, "Ludwig can I be your partner?"

He looked back at me, "On one condition."

"What's that?"

He smiled, "We bake a chocolate cake."

"That we can do. If you wanted to make red velvet pancakes I'd be cool with that too…." I know I probably cannot change his mind, but it is worth a shot.

"Can we meet after school today to plan it out?"

"Oui."

"What time?"

"How about straight to your house after school."

"Ja. That sounds good."

"So, it's a date."

Then Mr. Vargas, the principal, walked in the classroom. He seemed to be simply observing Ms. Karpusi in her sleep.

Toris spoke up, "Mr. Vargas-"

Mr. Vargas interrupted him, "Call me Romulus, all of you. Except for you," Romulus points at Ludwig, "Except you, I'm Mr. Vargas to you."

"Okay, Romulus what are you doing here?"

"As principal I have the right to observe any classroom with a sexy teacher. She just looks adorable in her sleep doesn't she?"

Ludwig spoke out this time, "Wait then why are you always observing Vater's P.E. class, Mr. Vargas?"

Romulus looked at Ludwig like he had a third eye, "Don't you listen. I just said why." Now it was Ludwig's turn to look at Mr. Vargas like he had a third eye.

Feli blurted out, "Padre, if you like her so much why is it you can't just ask her out?"

Romulus sighed, "She's my ex….. We were once perfectly happy together until she abruptly broke it off sixteen years ago. In fact I was going to propose to her the night she dumped me, but that's in the past now."

"Why did she leave you?"

"I don't really know."

Ludwig said in a very disturbed tone, "So you stalk your ex."

Romulus suddenly got very defensive, "I do not stalk her. I just occasionally watch her while she is sleeping. See there is a difference." That left an awkward silence in the classroom.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TIMESKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

JAPAN'S P.O.V.

 

Alfred tossed a popcorn kernel in the air and caught it with his mouth. Is that normal? I am not sure. Maybe I should ask him? No I won't. We are currently in my living room. Even though we are very close this is the first time he has ever been to my house and I must admit he is making a mess with popcorn all over the couch. This is a huge step in our relationship. We normally hang out at his house, but Alfred didn't want Mr. Kirkland finding out about 'the plan' and Alfred wants me to be his sidekick. Pochi hopped up in my lap and now I'm subconsciously petting her to calm my nerves.

Alfred began talking, "So what should we do first?"

I thought for a moment. I don't exactly like this, but Alfred means a lot to me so I will help in every way I can. "We should start out with something easy then build up to the harder ones to solve. We also don't have to solve all of a problem at once. We can divide them into parts like finding out why Mr. Kirkland hates Mr. Bonnefoy exactly or looking deeper into your adoption records or eating lunch with her and then do those in any order that is convenient at the time."

Alfred scratched his chin, "Hmm… That would make things easier, but now it is even harder to know where to start."

"Didn't you say that one of the guys who 'like her' already has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Gilbert."

"We can start by making him closer to his girlfriend."

"How would we do that exactly?" Alfred has a point. How would we do that? Gilbert isn't the most faithful person on the block. He even once flirted with me (if you would call whispering dirty requests that sound like they are straight from some manga I keep hidden in the closet until I smacked him and ran off flirting instead of sexual harassment). Ludwig-kun wasn't too happy to see that and punched him in the stomach for it later as I've heard. A person like that can't be close to whoever he calls his girlfriend. Why would anyone date someone like that? It must be a Western thing. How would we make them closer and maybe create one less, or not, future sex offender?

My older brother, Yong Soo, paraded down the stairs in his work uniform. Yong Soo works at Victoria's Secret in the bra department. Specifically helping people figure out their cup size and directing them to where bras their size would be located. It is perfect for him, but how he got this job I'll never know. Otou-san isn't fully aware of the exact details of Yong Soo's job as you can see.

His loud voice called out, "Da-ze! I'm off to paradise er- I mean another hard day at work. Yesterday I won a gift card to a really fancy Italian restaurant for being employee of the month. Does anyone want it before I go? I have no use for it!"

Alfred's eyes lit up and I knew he had thought up a way, "Yes, actually I'll take that. Sakura and I were just talking about something like that!" Alfred snatched up the gift card and his backpack, "See you later Sakura!" And ran out the front door.

Yong Soo smirked at me and moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively, "Is that Alfred? Did he finally get the nerve to ask you out?"

My cheeks turned into cherry blossoms, "No. I am afraid Alfred doesn't like me that way older brother."

His smile grew wider, he likes it when I call him older brother, "You are wrong. He totally likes you," As you can see Yong Soo likes disagreeing with me about everything, "If he doesn't like you then what in the world is he doing with my gift card?"

I sighed, "He is giving it to another couple."

"Why would he do that?"

"He thinks that if he does this eventually he'll end up with this girl…."

"What's her name?"

"Madeline I believe, but Alfred calls her Maddie."

Yong Soo's eyes widened, "As in Williams?"

"…I'm not sure…..maybe?"

"Well, what does she look like?"

"I've never seen her before, but if it helps Alfred says that she is super quiet and th-"

"Maddie Williams! That's her! Solid C cup! I love that girl!"

"Don't tell Alfred or he will ruin your relationship."

"Oh no! I don't love her like that! She's the one who got me this job! When I was hanging out at….my current place of employment she walked in and seemed lost. After a while I asked her what she needed. She said she needed new bras because she gained a few pounds, but wasn't sure of her current size and didn't want to try on a million bras. I looked at her boobs for a second and due to all of my studies I knew her exact size instantly. I know the place better than this house and easily took her over to the exact place she needed to be. The guy who was hiring saw and he liked my Korean talents."

I don't want to know how he studied or why he was even at Victoria's Secret in the first place, "Older brother if you don't mind me by asking how exactly did you get employee of the month? I was sure that you would've gotten fired by now."

He snickered, "Have a little faith in me. They said they liked my Korean enthusiasm!" Well, I already knew he would be enthusiastic about his dream job. I just thought he would be fired for over-enthusiasm.

"That's a thing?"

"What? Korean enthusiasm? Yeah. Enthusiasm originated in Korea!" I find that a little hard to believe.

Otou-san strolled into the parlor, "So was that the boy you are always talking about?"

 

GERMANY'S P.O.V.

 

Madeline and I are currently reading on the sofa. We have already finished our homework. It is… dare I say peaceful. It hasn't been that way in since ever growing up with Gilbert. Especially since I met Feliciano. The combination of the two is anything but peaceful. Speak of the devil that's my bruder making more noise than a fire alarm as he enters the house, late naturally due to detention. The peace has officially been broken.

Gilbert plopped down right next to me and put an arm around my shoulder, "Awesome West! You finally brought an awesome girl home! The awesome me was starting to think that you were totally g-" Gilbert looked at the so called 'awesome girl' for a moment, "-Oh, it's only Birdie… West did I ever tell you that I would still think you were awesome if you were homosexual? In fact, I think I might like you better if you were-" Danken Gott Bruderlein didn't get to finish that already disturbing sentence.

Madeline set her book down, "What is wrong with me exactly?"

Gilbert scanned Madeline's body up and down, "Nothing at all…. But your boobs, I'm not complaining they are awesome, but they could be bigger-"

A shocked Madeline looked down her shirt at her breasts that are at least a C cup (not that I would know), "How much bigger?"

Gilbert ignored that question, "-and you should wear less modest clothing. It is unawesome. If I can't see anything I'm sure whoever you like can't either," Madeline's face rivaled the red in the Canadian flag, "For the most part you are perfectly awesome, I would most likely tap that, but when West takes girls home, Birdie, you don't count because West has been unawesomely friend zoned by you. It is not your fault, but it is his you see," Gilbert turned to face me, "Unless you were awesome and finally managed to break out of the unawesome friend zone by….." Gilbert leaned in and whispered something unrepeatable into my ear, but I can say that it was straight from one of the….independent films I have hidden in my closet.

He must have seen the look on my face after he got away from my ear, "Oh Ja, West I did find that little collection of yours. I'm proud to say I haven't gone wrong with you."

Madeline said in the most innocent sounding voice ever that made me all the more embarrassed, "What kind of collection?"

Gilbert smiled and was about to answer her when Analiese walked into the room and sat down at our piano and started playing it like she always does, "Hallo, Gilbert I hope you didn't do anything stupid in my absence." Saved by the not-wife. Who would've thought? I owe her one.

Gilbert looked at her a little surprised, "M-mein Frau." Analiese is the only one who can make Bruderlein stutter.

Analiese looks up from our her piano, "Are we not happy to see me? I could always just leave. Although, I kept getting lost on my way here…."

Gilbert's eyes widen and he walks over to Analiese, "Nein! Of course I'm happy to see you mein frau, I'm just a little surprised that's all," He bends over and kisses her forehead, "So, why are you here exactly?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my boyfriend? Also my piano is being retuned and I knew you had one." Oh, that is so Analiese. I think one day she might dump Gilbert so she could play nonstop or at least demand a piano in place of an engagement ring.

 

AMERICA'S P.O.V.

 

I was approaching the Beilschmidt household. I didn't look suspicious at all. I was wearing all black and a ski mask. I didn't want to be identified. I cannot decide whether or not to take off the ski mask and walk in or to wait for another person (I just missed Analiese) that is going in anyway in order to keep my identity a secret. Sure, Gilbert was a great influence on me growing up (well, not if you ask Iggy) and I would totally be welcome at his house, but if Maddie traces me back to enough things that have to do with her she will get suspicious and think Iggy and I were up to something because she is smart like that.

Well, it looks like I won't have to decide anyway. Antonio Fernandaz Carriedo was starting to come into my line of vision. Antonio Fernandaz Carriedo: Gilbert's best friend, greatest ass in town (THAT PART IS ACCORDING TO THE STRAIGHT FEMALE, GAY MALE, AND BISEXUAL POPULATION OF MY SCHOOL NOT ME), one of the two favorite students of Francis (the other being Gilbert) despite his D average, sort of idiotic, cannot read the atmosphere even if it would save his life, good with kids, and overly optimistic. The junior boy has quite the reputation as you can see. If I could just give him the gift card and tell him to give it to Gilbert for me the first mini-step of my plan would be complete. He is close enough to talk to now.

"Antonio!" I hollered out getting his attention.

"Why do you know my name?" The Spaniard inquired when he figured out my location. Oh right, ski mask.

"Uh… I know your name because… I… go to Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters….. And… I am on a mission to overthrow the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants…. And in order to save the world… A Spanish junior in high school getting a D average named Antonio must give his albino best friend, Gilbert, this gift card I currently hold in my hand so that Gilbert and his piano playing Austrian girlfriend may go on a nice date. Uh… Are you he?" Great, I know he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but there is no way he is going to fall for that.

Antonio blinked with his trademark smile still on his face, "That is oddly specific, but there is no way that is not me. May I ask your codename and power?" He fell for it! He really fell for it! Wait who am I?!

"I am… Captain America…. And I have been blessed with the power of… Super strength."

"Isn't there already a Captain America?"

"No. No there isn't." I just denied the existence of the First Avenger. The greatest superhero ever! I must do fifty Hail Jack Kirbys and fifty Hail Joe Simons to abolish my sins against humanity.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Just take the gift card." I handed him the gift card and ran.

 

SPAIN'S P.O.V.

 

Captain America left so suddenly. He does have a world to save though so I understand.

I knocked on the heavy wooden door three times, but no one answered, "Gil it is me, Tonio. I have a gift card for you to give to Analiese because if observing Vash has taught me anything is that if there is anything she loves more than that piano of hers is a free meal!" The door swung open to reveal…. mi tesoro… And she doesn't look too happy. Well, Analiese isn't my girl anymore, she is Gilbert's now. I don't know why she left me though. We were doing so well when she called it off. And then barely a week after she dumped me she was dating my best friend. It is almost saddening, but I'm going to get her back soon. Oh mierda! I just called her a cheapskate and similar to her ex-best friend Vash right to her face. There is no way I'm no in trouble for this. No way in hell.

"Hola mi tesoro…. Why are you here?" I have to be careful about my wording, but because she is my ex there is really no correct way to say anything it seems.

"Hallo Anton. You can't call me tesoro anymore dummkopf! Especially not after what you did." Mi tesoro said in a perfect calm yet slightly pissed off voice. Something only she could manage. What? So she can call me dummkopf, the old pet name she had for me (although it sounds kind of mean but I guess it was just that fact it was in German that made it sound so harsh), but I can't call her tesoro. I can't stop calling her tesoro because in the time it takes to kick the habit WE WILL be back together. So why waste the effort? She looks so beautiful when she is mad!

"What did I-" She cut me off.

"I am here because this is my boyfriend's house and I can come over if I want to. You interrupted my piano playing." Interrupting mi tesoro while she is playing piano is like telling Mr. Kirkland how much cooler Mr. Bonnefoy is in comparison to him. Still she is so beautiful.

I examined her face for a second, "You are getting your piano retuned aren't you?"

The widening of her eyes proves me right, "Are you coming in or have you become a vampire? In which case I will gladly decapitate or stake you."

I walked into the house and mi tesoro followed. I came into their living room to see Gil, Luddy (don't tell him I call him that), and… Mr. Bonnefoy's daughter whatshername.

Gil's demonic looking eyes see me, "Hey Tonio! Awesome to see ya. How've you been?"

Now is my time to help Captain America save the world, "A kind stranger dressed in all black claiming to have super powers told me to give you this gift card so you could take Analiese out on a nice date." I can't call her tesoro in the presence of Gil.

Everyone stared at me like I had once again joined a cult just because they claimed they would give me all the tomatoes I wanted. They didn't by the way.

Mi tesoro shook her head, "We've been over this dummkopf! Don't talk to strangers!" She still cares. That is good. A reason to smile brighter than usual.

I shrugged and handed Gil the card, "Sorry, guess I forgot."

Gil looked up at mi tesoro, "How awesome would this Saturday be, mein awesome frau?"

Mi tesoro smiled and kissed his cheek, "Ja, Saturday." She walked back to her piano. I felt my back pocket to make sure the real reason I came over was still there. It is, but it is no longer the right time to show her. The right time now is Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imported this fic from Fanfiction.net. I have been meaning to write more of it, but it is so low priority right now that I am not sure if I'll ever write another chapter. I might if someone shows interest, but I have to write other things now. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoined this.


	3. Ivan's List of Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline Williams is special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a lady of my word. It may have taken five million years, but I am still a lady of my word.

**RUSSIA'S POV**

My name is Ivan Braginski, and I love my best friend in the entire universe, Madeline Williams, with all of my heart. But not in a platonic way. Not at all. I love her in a romantic way. No doubt about it. I will marry that girl one day, and she will become a part of my family. No two ways about it. She will be mine. There are several reasons why I love Madvey. Allow me to list them for you.

Reason #1: She is the most beautiful lady that I have ever seen in my entire life. I swear. This is by far my most shallow reason, but it is still a valid reason none the less. And she really is. Beautiful that is. Madvey has the kind of long curly golden hair that fairy tales tend to wax rhapsodic about. Her eyes are the same violet as mine, but lighter somehow. Maybe it is because they have more life in them. Or less. I don't really know. Her skin is super pale. I don't think she spends all that much time in the sunshine. Her features are all soft and welcoming. Her features make me feel like I'm finally seeing the place that I used to call home as a small child again. The only downside to her appearance is that she is about two heads shorter than me, but that is okay because most people I know are shorter than me.

Reason #2: Madvey is really nice to me. I think she is honestly the nicest person I have ever met in all of my seventeen years of life. Half of the people at my school are not very nice to me in the least. They call me rude names like psycho or commie or psycho commie. They throw things at me and pick fights with me. Madvey does none of those things. Whenever she sees me she asks me about my day and she actually listens to my response. She almost never says very much in response, but she is a very quiet person anyways. She willingly hangs out with me and is never rude to me. Madvey is sweeter than maple syrup.

Reason #3: She isn't afraid of me either. Not at all. The other half of the people at my school are absolutely terrified of me. Whenever I approach any one of them their eyes betray looks of horror. They shake and stutter as they try their hardest not to upset me in the slightest. Whenever I approach my sunflower, however, she keeps her composure. She still shakes and stutters around me, but she does that with everybody. Including her father. Considering the fact that her father is Mr. Bonnefoy, the science teacher that is overly sexual to the point of slight creepiness, that might not say very much. Around me she is calm and relaxed and she has more confidence in my character than I think anyone else has ever had. There is never a trace of terror betrayed in her pretty, pretty eyes, and I am incredibly grateful for that.

Reason #4: She is a complete and utter genius. She has never gotten anything lower than a B on a report card. She has won the science fair every single year since she was five… although that may have something to do with the fact that her father is a science teacher that judges every year. Mr. Bonnefoy's possible nepotism aside she is still a very bright one. My sunflower comes up with peaceful and logical resolutions to conflicts that make both parties wonder why they didn't come up with it first. Not all her ideas are the greatest in the world, I'll admit, but they often still work. Brains are a very important thing.

Reason #5: Just because. Sometimes love cannot be fully explained. Sometimes we fall in love with someone for no real reason at all in no time at all. Sometimes we have a million reasons to love someone and all the time in the world yet the feeling still refuses to come. There is just something about the curve of her smile and the way she laughs that makes me want to amuse her. There was something in her voice that one time she called me and made me come over to her house at three o'clock in the morning because she was feeling completely alone in the world that made me feel like I should always be there for her. I should be there for in sickness and in health, poorer or richer, for best or for worst, until death do I part. There is something in the way she skips to her favorite class every day that reminds me of the goodness in this world. There is something in the way that she always wears sweaters that are too big for her and plays with the sleeves and that makes me want to wrap my arms around her. There is something about her tears that makes me want to kiss them away. There is just something about her. Madvey is special.

So those are some of the reasons I love Madvey. We will be married one day… I hope I don't come off sounding like my little sister, Natalia, when I say that. I really hope so. It would not be good if I did. I only really have one obstacle.

The obstacle I speak of: Alfred F. Jones, my mortal enemy, is completely infatuated with her. He thinks that his feelings are too secret and that only Sakura knows, but he is so ridiculously transparent about it that everyone on the planet knows except for Madeline. It is disgusting. Vile even. Of course he would fancy her. She is perfect after all. Madvey deserves so much better than him. Sure, I may not necessarily be good enough for her myself, but Alfred is practically pound scum compared to her. A goddess should not be canoodling with pound scum. That would be wrong. I am not very concerned about the possibility of Alfred taking her away from right under my nose because please it is Alfred, but it is still a possibility. Either way may the best man win. Not that Madvey is a prize, but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
